The Shinigami Twins
by Zero Asuka
Summary: I do not hold claim to any of the original characters in this story! This is a story about twin brothers. I also do not know how often this will be updated.


In this world there are two worlds that exist. The Human's world and the Spirit's world also called Soul Society. In the Human world we are separated into groups of Countries and in those Countries are, Nations and in those Nations, are Cities. We choose to bring ourselves close to others or we choose to push ourselves or them away. In Soul Society it is one vast city divided into two groups, the Upper class, and the Lower class, but there is one spot where they all come together regardless of their status and that is the group of Grim Reapers, Soul Harvesters, call them what you will, but where they come from they are called Shinigami or Death Gods. They are trained every day for battle against a race called Hollows; the hollows are human souls that have had their heart ripped out in their soul form. They battle fiercely every day to protect themselves and humanity. However this is not the focus of our story the focus of our story is in the human world, and this is about his great adventures he is about to go on in the world of Shinigami.

On Earth, in a City called Karakura town there are a lot of people living there, and there is where our story lies, dormant and waiting for his adventures. Our story is with a young teenager by the name of Zero who is a seventeen year old high school student. He is one of two brothers in his family and he often questions what his purpose is in life, simply because he has never found a place he truly belonged, neither him nor his brother could ever accomplish that. They traveled from here to there, getting kicked out of schools wherever they went, most recently they made it to Karakura high, Zero is a senior so he figured he'd finish out this year and graduate at Karakura high. However his brother Visan didn't think that they should finish their last year of high school there, simply because Visan wasn't pleased with how they were being treated there.

They were both odd students because they always offset each other's flaws, whatever Visan wasn't great at Zero was, and whatever Zero wasn't, Visan was, however they were both still better than other students in many ways when it came to grades. The only reason they are the odd students is because, Zero has platinum blonde spikey hair and dark green eyes as well as dark green glasses. He very often was labeled the lunatic as well as a genius. He had his very own unique style of dressing, he wore jeans with one leg half cut off and a long sleeve shirt, but one sleeve was completely cut off, usually the opposite of the pants leg. He is approximately five feet and ten inches tall and weighs around one-hundred forty pounds of muscle. His brother Visan had platinum hair that went down to the center of his back and he had purple eyes that expressed no emotion except the occasional deathly glare. He had a very distinct scar that ran over his left eye. He also wore heavy cargo pants with a severe amount of chains spread across them, he wore a t-shirt with a very heavy hoodie. He is approximately six feet three inches and two-hundred thirty-two pounds of muscle.

"Look Bro I really don't think it is a good idea at all of us to get any more involved with this school, if we finish here what do you think is gonna happen to everyone?" Visan questioned to Zero.

"Expressing some feelings for people? That's not like you V." Zero responded.

"Shut up, I can care for whoever I want." Visan said.

"Yeah I know Bro…but I really like it here…I can't help, but feel that we need to be here." Zero said and then looked towards the sky.

"Ah I see, well no arguing with you when you get a feeling like that, but it's almost time up before IT happens here too." Visan said.

I said, "I know, but I'm sure we can stop it this time, because it's different this time." Zero said with a bit of a smirk.

"How?" Visan asked.

Zero turned his head and looked at Visan then said, "Because, this time we are capable of protecting."

Visan just stared at his brother and knew what he meant and what he was thinking on doing in this situation.

Because they have been with each other from a very young age they can quite often tell what the other is thinking. Visan always understands Zero at every moment that he speaks, in every tone he speaks, in every motion he makes. Zero can also read Visan like an open book even though Visan shows no expression he knows how he feels and what he expects from people and things. They have never experienced things from their family such as love, simply because they both suffered the same tragedy over thirteen years ago. The thing that brought them together were hollows, and that's what they strived to defeat in every fight they fought. Hollow are also the reasons that they were kicked from school to school, because they were the only ones out of anyone in their classes that was left alive.

"We're going to stop those things even if it kills us." Zero said standing up from sitting under the tree. He looked at the sky and smiled when thinking about protecting everyone.

"We graduate in three weeks. So we must train hard these next few weeks." Visan said, while looking at his brother.

"That shouldn't be too difficult for us, since we are on every physical training program in this school and then we also have our own training program." Zero said and then proceeded to walk off.

Visan followed his brother not having any idea where they were going since they had no home. They walked on and on for what seemed like hours and then they noticed something that they had never felt before in their lives. They felt as though the eyes of death were upon them and following them closely to bring them to their demise. They continued to walk trying to pretend that they didn't feel the presence at all. As they continued to walk they felt the presence getting strong, it felt like they were walking towards it even though they felt it behind them.

"Hi there guys." A voice said. Visan and Zero jumped and got into a back to back stance ready to fight. "What the heck is wrong with you two?" The voice asked.

Zero and Visan looked over and saw two girls standing there one with bright blue hair and the other with black hair. Zero and Visan noticed who they were, since those two were the two weirdest girls in the entire school and they have a tendency to like the strange ones. "Oh it's just you two." Zero said sighing with relief.

"Hey, you jerk we have names you know." The black haired girl said.

"Yeah, yeah sorry." Zero said.

"You two should know how he is." Visan said staring at them emotionless.

"Why would we know that?" The blue haired girl asked nervously.

"You only stalk us enough to know." Visan said with Zero nodding in approval.

"H-How did you?" They both asked.

"Ah? Well you just told us." Zero said.

"We lied; we knew nothing of the sort." Visan said staring at them intently as though threatening them.

Both of the girls slouched simultaneously as though they had just been punched in the gut with complete defeat. "Ugh I knew they were smart, but that was mean." Said one of the girls. "Too mean." Said the other girl.

"Ah its ok we won't tell anyone, Rika, Hikari." Zero said.

Rika and Hikari are seniors in high school just like Zero and Visan. The only difference between these four is the girls choose to be rejected out casts the boys however, do not. Rika Nirima is a very intelligent young girl although she is a bit on the brutish side. She does Karate, Tae Kwando, and Judo and the only people she has not beaten are Zero and Visan. She has black hair that goes just past the shoulders and red eyes that burn like fire and you can feel the burn in your soul. Hikari Kazeno on the other hand is very much girly, she doesn't join in on the whole fighting thing; she's the type to just sit on the side lines and cheers. She does all the academic stuff and volunteer work to help people, she does very little sports, but she does play some just so she can. She has blue hair to the back of her knees and blue eyes that are as beautiful as the vast sea.

"Ah, thank you guys very much." They both said and bowed.

"Just be more careful about sneaking around and stalking people." Visan said with a malicious voice and a callous stare.

The girls leaned back as though they thought he was about ready to bite them. "Yes we will be careful." Hikari said with a very shaky voice.

"Go home." Visan said and turned and began walking away. Zero waved to the girls and walked with his brother.

"Wait, are you guys going home?" Rika asked.

Visan and Zero looked at each other and Zero then turned back and said, "We have yet to find one, that's what we have been looking for since we got here."

The girls looked at each other in shock and then looked back at Zero and just when Hikari was about to ask, Visan then said with a very stern voice, "Forget it girls, we are not saying anymore."

As the girls watched them, Zero and Visan got further and further away, and once they were out of sight the girls went home. To get ready for school tomorrow because soon were their finals and they were gonna be tough for the girls.

"Geez and here I thought we wouldn't have any problems, but no we had to go and do something stupid like freak out about the girls getting the drop on us." Visan said.

"Don't worry about it bro, it's nothing to fret about. I'm sure they won't tell anyone since we have their stalker secret on our side." Zero said with an evil smirk.

"Ya know what? Even though I'm pretty evil, that's not nice even to me." Visan said.

"Shut up, you know that you'd totally spill it." Zero said laughing a bit.

"Yeah, probably." Visan said.

"Oh well, guess we better find somewhere to crash sooner or later." Zero said.

"Dude we have no money so that would be-" Visan was interrupted by some weirdo in a robe and striped hat.

"Don't say impossible, because nothing is impossible." He said.

"Who are you?" Zero asked seriously.

"Just a merchant passing by and I happened to overhear your predicament." He responded.

"What do you propose?" Visan asked.

"Well I will allow you to stay at friend of mines house, and I will pay him off, but you will have to work for me and do chores for him." He said.

"Fine by us; as long as we get a roof over our heads." Visan said.

"Good then follow me." He said and walked off.

The guys began to follow him as he walked down roads, turned down alley ways, went across highways in order to get where they needed to go. When they finally arrived at a four story house that was very cool looking the boys eyes widened and Zero's jaw dropped.

"We're finally here boys." He said.

"Uh, we're gonna live here?" Zero asked.

"Yup, if they accept you that is." He said with a smirk.

They walked up to the door and the striped hat man knocked really hard on the door. They proceeded to wait for a little bit. And then the door opened and there stood a very beautiful woman around the age of thirty and had blonde-ish hair, and was wearing white jeans with a pink top that could hardly hold her bust. She was about five feet seven inches and as for the weight I cannot reveal.

"Ah Matsumoto-san, good evening. Is the Captain here?" Asked Mr. Stripe hat.

"Oh, he just left he had to go to a conference with the boss." Matsumoto answered and then asked; "Who are these young men?"

"Ah these boys need lodging because they have no home. They have promised to do chores, as well as work for me." He answered.

"Oh I see well the Captain would probably just say, 'Hey kids go home to your mother and father.' With his very mean and grim tone." Matsumoto said with chills.

"Well ma'am you see that would be what we do, if it wasn't for that fact that our parents have been dead since we were five." Zero said.

"Eh? How have you lived until now then?" Matsumoto asked with great curiosity.

"We were raised by the government until they got tired of us because we kept causing so much trouble." Visan said.

Matsumoto quickly grabbed both of them in her arms hugging them; "Oh you poor things you must feel very sad I will take very good care of you, but in order to do that I think that you must do the cleaning around this house." Matsumoto said insistently as though the boys now no longer had a choice. "Thank you, Urahara-san." Matsumoto said turning and then closing the door.

Visan and Zero fell to the ground after she let go to shut the door. They gasped to catch their breath after being crushed into her breasts from the hug, that and she was also hugging at their necks.

"Oh, that's right I forgot, what are your names young men?" Matsumoto asked tapping her fist into her palm as she remembered.

"I'm Zero and this is my brother, Visan. Thank you for allowing us to stay here Matsumoto-san" Zero said kindly bowing to her.

"Oh you don't have to be so formal, but more importantly what about your last names?" Matsumoto asked tilting her head and one eyebrow raised.

"We don't remember them, our parents died when we were five and then shortly after that our documents of our names were destroyed, and we have no recollection of our last names after the trauma of our parent's death, just our first names." Visan answered very plainly.

Matsumoto sniffled at the story and then tears streamed down her face a little; "That is so sad." She said and wiped the tears from her face, then walked over and hugged the boys gently. "Well I think that maybe you can take on our last name, if you wish." She said kindly.

"Well that is tempting so-" Zero was then interrupted.

"We can't accept your name for several reasons, one we may be put back on record, two we do not know what your name is nor if there is anything bad behind your name, and three we are still searching for our own identities, we have no idea where we are from so we must decline." Visan said with a stone cold stare.

"Wow…your stare is as cold as the Captain's." Matsumoto said with a bit of a worried look as well as a bit of a chill going through her body.

"Sorry Matsumoto-san, my brother is very right we cannot get put back on record." Zero said with a saddened sigh.

"Why is that?" Matsumoto asked with a tilted head.

"Because we are wanted fugitives in three countries as well as twenty-six nations." Visan said bluntly.

Matsumoto became wide eyed staring at the two of them. "How can that be you're just boys?" Matsumoto asked in a bit of fear

"Boys who have a very unique problem." Zero answered.

"We are wanted in those countries and nations because the governments kept trading us off and sending us elsewhere like toys that you could trade with your friends. We were peace offerings to other countries…slaves." Visan said.

"But the truth is we are dangerous people if we stay in a place any longer than five years or move from a place in less than five years the people we care about most in those areas are destroyed as well as our favorite places." Zero said.

"People say they don't see anything the place or people just get flattened or torn to pieces. So we are sorry, but we can't accept your name." Visan said.

"But that doesn't answer why you can't get on record." Matsumoto said.

"They can't go back on record cause they are presently running from the government and here is the place where they can't get found by the government for some reason, am I right?" Said a child who had just walked through the door.

"That is right indeed. You are a very wise child." Visan said.

"Uh-oh, Captain Hitsugaya please don't do anything rash." Matsumoto pleaded.

Captain Toushiro Hitsugaya is a full grown man stuck in a childlike shape. He is about twenty-five or so has white spikey hair as well as aqua blue eyes. He is approximately four feet eight inches and around one-hundred pounds of muscle. He enjoys wearing dress clothes such as suits and what not.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't beat you into the ground?" Hitsugaya asked.

Zero and Visan looked at each other and then busted out laughing and rolling around on the ground. "You beat us into the ground? That's hilarious!" Visan said laughing harder and harder.

"Hey, Toushiro who are these maggots?" Questioned a voice.

"Ah they are two kids looking to stay here." Hitsugaya said rubbing his hand through his hair.

"Eh? I decline their request." He said.

"That's not your call…Zaraki Kenpachi." Hitsugaya said glaring at him.

"Eh? You want to fight pipsqueak?" Zaraki asked in a blood thirsty voice.

"My house, my call." Hitsugaya said.

"Fine!" Zaraki said.

"Ken-chan, I like this guy he is dangerous feeling." Said a little girl with pink hair. She was poking Visan's face and he was glaring at her very sternly.

"You like him Yachiru?" Zaraki asked.

"Yes I do." Yachiru responded with a smile. Zaraki grinned very big and evilly.

"What is all this noise down here? I need sleep you know." Said a man coming down the stairs.

"Ah, sorry about that Kuchiki Byakuya." Hitsugaya said.

"Who are these kids?" Byakuya asked.

"They wish to stay here." Hitsugaya replied.

"Well I say no." Byakuya answered coldly and went back upstairs.

"Well let's all go up and talk about the reasons why they can and why they can't." Hitsugaya said and walked upstairs with Zaraki and Yachiru close behind.

"Won't you need to go with them? Your vote counts too, Matsumoto-san." Zero stated.

"Ah yes I guess I should go as well." Matsumoto said and walked to the stairs then looked at the boys and then went upstairs.

The discussion as to whether they could stay or not went on for hours and hours until finally it ended. Everyone came downstairs and to their surprise the boys were gone. They went over to their table and found two notes sitting there. One read; 'Dear Everyone, I am sorry for intruding upon your house, but I cannot accept staying here and neither can my brother. We are very sorry, but it is against our code to do this to people we like. Thank you for everything, Zero." The other note wasn't as kind, riveting, or generous, it read; 'To you crap heads, I hate every single one of you I would gladly have stayed here until you died, I especially hate that stupid midget kid who thinks he is an adult. Bye now, Visan. (P.S. He really does care, even though it doesn't seem like it, Zero)'

Meanwhile out with the guys somewhere. They walk and walk to get to their school since it is almost dawn they are headed for school.

"Bro do you think we will ever find our place?" Zero asked.

"Why are you asking me? Like I'll know, besides you know…I worry about that just as much." Visan answered as they continued to walk wondering where they will get to in their lives of restriction.


End file.
